


Test Run

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Let's make a sex video," Louis had said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Run

The video was technically Louis' idea, but Louis had a lot of ideas, and half the time he's taking the piss out of Niall and half the time he just wants to see if Niall will go along with it.

"Let's make a sex video," Louis had said, throwing himself down on the sofa. It hadn't even so much as jostled Niall on the cushion next to him, since the springs had been shot for ages, but the gesture had been enough, and Niall had shot him a questioning glance over his XBox controller. "And put it on the internet, for, like, people to pay to see us."

"Why would we do that, Louis?" he'd asked flatly, because if he acted like he was shocked, Louis would ramp up the dramatics and it would be even more difficult to suss out his true intentions.

"Because we like having sex and we shouldn't deprive people of seeing how good we are at it?" Louis had asked, picking at the seams of his jeans. "And because I need more side income to pay for uni," he had added, and that was how Niall knew he'd lost his job.

"I just had a little old lady hand me twenty pounds on top of my hourly rate for helping her get her Windows installed yesterday," Niall had told him, pausing the game. "I think we're doing fine."

"There just aren't enough hours in the day to wait on tables, Niall," Louis had said.

"You mean you've got yourself sacked again for being late one too many times," Niall had said, and Louis had shrugged apologetically, glancing away and around the room before meeting Niall's gaze again.

He'd stared at Louis, sizing him up, and Louis had pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. "You have a better idea?" he'd challenged him, and Niall had shrugged in response, turning back to his game.

"I'll set us up a website," he'd said, and Louis had given him a satisfied smile and a thumbs up, leaning back to open a beer. And that had been that.

**

"Is that really it?" Louis asks, peering over Niall's shoulder at his desk at the pay gating page Niall had made, and the FTP server he'd set up for uploading any videos they filmed. "Christ, you really did it."

"Of course I did," Niall says. "What's wrong with it?"

"I just thought you might," Louis blows a gust of air up through his fringe. "I dunno, like, not want to film us having sex and put it on the internet."

"It was your idea," Niall points out, and he's still not certain if this is Louis having a laugh or Louis having his bluff called.

"Of course it was my idea," Louis says. "You're supposed to tell me if I have shitty ideas."

"Do you think it's a shitty idea, Louis?" Niall asks him.

"I--" Louis frowns. "I'm not sure yet," he says. "I'm meant to be a teacher; d'you think this'll be a problem later?" He gnaws on his lip thoughtfully. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a teacher," he muses. "Maybe I should stick to theatre. They like nudity there."

"We could start with a test video," Niall suggests. "See if we're any good at it, if we're photogenic or whatever. And then we can decide if we want to put it on the internet."

"We can find out if our dicks look bigger on camera," Louis nods.

"We can always zoom in on them," Niall points out, and Louis grins, then reaches out for one of Niall's hands and tugs him close.

"Come on, then," he urges, dropping Niall's hands to drape his arms over Niall's shoulders. "Get the camera set up," he says, and kisses Niall on the nose, his lips damp and cool, before releasing him with a little push. 

"We should probably decide now whether we want to play music, or if we'll dub over the film with music after," Niall declares, as he sets up their tiny tripod next to the telly.

"Why, to drown out our conversation?" Louis wonders. "So everything looks spontaneous and natural and not at all like we're filming ourselves to sell on a website?"

"Or some people don't like to hear the disgusting sex noises," Niall says with a shrug, checking the angle of the camera from what it feeds to the telly screen.

"I love disgusting sex noises," Louis murmurs, and corners Niall in front of the camera for a kiss. He pulls back after giving Niall a little smack on the lips and grins, taking Niall's hands again and luring him away from the camera and over to the bed, their backs slowly retreating from the frame until Niall can see both of their heads and torsos onscreen. Louis licks over Niall's mouth, tongue dragging up over his lips, and although Niall knows it's for the benefit of the camera, it's not something Louis' never done before.

Niall kisses him back, sucking on Louis' tongue and licking back, tipping Louis' head back to suck at his jawline and nip at his Adam's apple and letting Louis bite him at the juncture of neck and shoulder, leaving the sting of toothmarks and the wet of spit to cool in the air. He lets Louis guide him to sit down on the edge of the bed next to him, snogging until they're both breathless and hard, and he likes it like this, likes it when they get each other wet just because they can.

Louis keeps drawing back, making Niall chase him until Niall's nearly on top of him, but they don't do anything else for a while, letting the camera get a long shot of them snogging that they can edit later if they want. Maybe Niall zooms closer with the remote a few times until all he can see onscreen on the telly is their mouths and noses and the way Louis tugs on Niall's upper lip with his teeth; maybe he doesn't. He reaches up to brush his fingertips through Louis' fringe and bump the snapback Louis' wearing askew, turning his own snapback around backwards and kneeing closer into the space between Louis' spread thighs. He lets his hands drop to cup Louis' arse over his shorts, then slides them inside and pushes them down until he feels his hands exposed to the air, glances over and watches his hands squeeze Louis' cheeks in frame. 

Louis tugs on the hem of Niall's vest as he mouths at Niall's jawline, nipping at him until he knows he's going to have a series of lovebites where his stubble's just starting to come in. "Let's get this off you," Louis breathes against Niall's skin, and pushes the vest up, rubs over Niall's nipples with his thumbs, so Niall lets him pull it forward over his head, lets go of Louis's arse just long enough to drop the vest down on the bed beside them. 

Now that he's shirtless, there's nothing to hide the jut of his cock in his shorts, and Louis' gaze drops to it, his lips parting in an expression of want for a moment. They haven't planned this out very well, Niall thinks; Louis giving him a look like he wants to suck Niall off while all Niall wants is to fuck him, but then Louis reaches down between them and pushes his palm against Niall's cock, fingers teasing his balls as he rubs Niall through his shorts. He leans back as he does and Niall lets him down slowly until his thighs are draped over Niall's and he's resting his weight on the other hand. 

"Yeah," Niall mutters, loving the view, the way Louis' abs go tighter, the way his vest clings to his belly. He thrusts up into Louis' grasp a few times, groaning as he feels himself dribble out a bit of pre-come to dampen his pants. Louis knows when it happens, too, smirks, and rubs his thumb over the head of Niall's cock, pushing on his slit to make Niall stutter in his rhythm. Niall jerks away, putting some distance between them before he ruins the film and tries to fuck Louis properly, without giving a better show. "Gonna blow you," he says, backing up on the bed and hooking his fingers in Louis' waistband, and Louis glances sideways at the view on the telly before he nods. 

He lifts his hips up to help, arching his back in a way Niall can't help but feel is mostly lost under the layer of his vest, but his shorts and pants come down easy enough, letting Louis' cock bob back up towards his belly, pink and hard and straight. Niall worms his way down until he's nearly flat on his stomach and when he gets his hand around Louis' cock, Louis bucks his hips like Niall can't start stroking it fast enough. Niall stifles a grin into the skin at the base of Louis' dick; it's probably from all the slow foreplay, but he thinks they should try to film themselves more often if he gets this, if he gets Louis eager like this. 

Niall tries to think of all the blowjobs in the pornos he's seen, all of the excessive licking and hand movements, things that look good for the camera, things that are good to wank to. In the end he just wants to make it good for Louis, though, so he sticks to broad strokes up the sides of Louis's cock, swirling his tongue round the head and then sucking hard and fast. He wanks Louis with the spit on his hand and sticks his tongue in Louis' slit to make him hiss, sucks him down and pulls off and gets himself a bit worked up with it, too, breathing heavier for his efforts and tasting the occasional blurt of pre-come from Louis as he teases him. 

Louis starts to make noise too, then, the little choked-off whimpers he gets when he gets close to coming and they're in the room next to someone and should be sleeping; when Niall has his hand pressed over Louis' mouth and Louis' too far gone even to lick his palm, or to bite it. "Come on," Niall whispers with his lips poised over Louis' cockhead, wanking him even faster and making Louis' whimpers go up in pitch if not volume. "Come on, come on. Out here, not in my mouth." He rucks up Louis' vest with his free hand, pushing it up past his stomach, and then he flicks his thumbnail under the head of Louis' cock and Louis throws his head back and groans, his snapback falling off behind him. 

"Ah, ah, fuck," he says, come spurting over his stomach in pulses as he jerks in Niall's hand. Niall wrings it out of him, shakes the last few drops off, watching him directly instead of through the cam, until Louis grasps at Niall's wrist to slow him down. Niall drags his finger up over Louis' abs through the splatters of come, tickling over Louis' ribs, and then he can't resist; he dives in for another kiss, fuck the film, because Louis' breath is coming in gulps and he just shot off something spectacular. 

"You look good like that," he murmurs into Louis' ear, making him sigh. "We'll film you like that every time, yeah? Cover you up in your come." 

Louis rolls his eyes and groans again, but he shudders as well, and Niall knows he's got him. "Let me get my vest off the rest of the way," Louis says, his voice gone husky from his orgasm, and together they wrestle it over his head, their arms entangling in the sleeves until it's discarded off the side of the bed. Niall ruts down into the crease of Louis' groin, his dick dragging uncomfortably on the fabric, and Louis lets him, tightens his thighs around Niall's hips, bucks up into Niall's thrusts for a while. Niall can see them grind together onscreen; Louis' thick, tan thighs wrapped around him and his own pale thighs beneath his shorts, muscles straining as he fucks into the home Louis' made for him between his legs.

"You wanna fuck me here?" Louis asks him, his voice hitching with giggles as Niall runs his hands up and down his sides. It'd be so easy, and Niall's halfway to it already; he'd just need to shove down his shorts and catch the head of his cock on the edge of Louis' hole, and then they're only missing the lube. It's a terrible angle, though; both of their thighs are in the way of viewing Niall's cock, and they'd probably have to finish in another position because getting fucked like this for long would just hurt Louis' back. Niall sits back a bit and runs his hands over Louis' chest hair, trails his fingers thoughtfully over one of Louis' nipples, trying to come up with something better.

"No," Louis decides suddenly, in the pause while Niall's thinking. "Like this," he says, and sits up, planting his hand firmly in the middle of Niall's chest. He pushes Niall back and gets up on his knees to follow, until he's on top, straddling Niall and pinching at his nipples while he works his other hand down over Niall's cock. "Grab the lube, yeah?" he whispers against Niall's mouth as he bends low for a kiss. He rock his hips against Niall's as Niall gropes around beside him for the bottle, his softening dick brushing Niall's cock through his shorts. "We should probably cut this bit out," he says, now that he's managing to smear his come between both of their stomachs, probably to spite Niall for staying clean. "Prep isn't very interesting to viewers."

"Speak for yourself," Niall says, though he gets the point. He'd been planning on keeping this bit anyway, just for himself; just to watch the way Louis grows languid and vocal as Niall stretches him out with his fingers. "I've got a better idea," Niall says instead, and pats his chest with his free hand.

Louis raises impressed eyebrows at him. "On camera?" he asks, incredulous. "Babe, you're even filthier than I thought you'd be."

Niall just shrugs. "Gotta give the people a show," he says, and grins up at him. "You were being too quiet. We wouldn't be able to hear you over the music." Louis twists his mouth to the side at that, and he gives Niall another squeeze in his hand before kneeing up the length of his body determinedly, tweaking Niall's nipples as he goes. But Niall's determined, too; he loves this, knows how much Louis loves it, as Louis settles back on his haunches over Niall's face, bracing himself on the mattress above him.

Niall nuzzles his nose into Louis' balls, tipping his head back to mouth and lap over them and pinching the skin between his lips to tug and stretch it a bit, to tease, before he flattens his tongue and swipes a stripe from Louis' hole to his taint, then pushes back again. Louis' holding his breath, his thigh muscles taut around Niall's head, but this is one situation where Niall can be as flashy as he wants, show as much tongue for the camera as he wants, and still get Louis where he wants him. He keeps licking Louis there, holding Louis' arse cheeks apart with his hands and kneading the flesh with his fingers, until he works the tip of his tongue into the tight ring of Louis' hole and tickles the edges, making Louis shiver.

Louis opens up a bit easier, now that he's come already, and Niall takes advantage of that; it's only a few moments before he can roll his tongue and start fucking slightly in with it, keeping Louis steady, and that's what earns him the first moan. It's distant, and he knows without seeing that Louis' probably got his face buried in the crook of his elbow, head pushed into the bed, but Niall puckers his lips and starts to suck, smacking little kisses around Louis' rim while he fucks into him. He turns his face alternately to bite into Louis' cheeks until Louis isn't stifling the throaty noises he's making anymore, whining and pushing back with his arse in Niall's face until Niall can work one lubed finger inside, licking around it all the while.

His jaw is starting to ache a bit from the blowjob and this combined, and he's so hard he has to let go of Louis for a moment, curling his fingers around his cock and tilting his hips up into his hand for a bit of relief. He rubs at himself for a bit and relaxes his tongue, letting Louis ride it himself, before he shoves his shorts and pants clumsily down, freeing himself to slap up against his belly, thrusting helplessly up into the air as he gasps into Louis' skin. He makes quicker work of the prep, getting a second finger slicked and tucking it, then a third straight away, lapping at Louis' rim apologetically at the noise of protest Louis makes. "Sorry, Louis," he breathes. "I can't wait, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Louis says, his voice breaking, sitting back on Niall's fingers, "yeah," and then he's lifting himself off, scrambling back down Niall's torso and he's a mess; fringe plastered messily to his forehead, cheeks flushed, his pupils huge and dark. Niall gulps and wipes his mouth on the inside of his arm as Louis reaches behind him for Niall's cock and gives it a few strokes, settling his arse down over him as he does. "This isn't gonna last very long, is it," he guesses, his eyes fluttering shut as the head of Niall's cock sinks into him.

"I feel like I'm gonna come already," Niall groans, throwing his head back for a second because it's almost too much, Louis even tighter than he normally is since they didn't spend the time to work him open. "Stay just like that," he says, gripping at Louis' thighs, his hands slippery with lube, and Louis' thighs strain with the effort to keep squatting, keeping the head of Niall's cock barely inside him for shallow thrusts. It's a tease that verges on painful and it's going to make Niall come too quickly, but it looks amazing on the screen, the pull of Louis' rim around Niall's cockhead, the length of him that the angle lets him show off.

Louis braces himself with his hands on Niall's chest, digging his fingers in and smoothing them over the hairs. "Are you gonna come in me?" he asks unsteadily, opening his eyes again to look over Niall's face. "You wanna shoot on my back?" he asks, and Niall bucks up into him in a few rapid jabs, his knees coming up and toes curling as he sails over the edge with a cry. His vision whites out for a moment and he feels himself start to pulse inside of Louis, cock twitching with it, feeling it go deep. He manages to grip the base of his cock as Louis rides him and Louis takes the hint, rising up off of him as he spurts again, weakly, over Louis' right arse cheek. He doesn't even check the screen to see if it captured that; he'll be imagining how it looked for a while.

Louis flops over on top of him. "Hmmm," he says, as Niall gasps and scratches at his sweaty fringe, lifting his head and pulling his snapback off completely so he can push the hair up off his forehead. "We've made a lovely mess. What now?"

"I'm not sure," Niall admits. "Think we're supposed to film the jizz coming out of you." He makes no move to do so, just sweeps his arm up and over Louis' back.

"Yeah," Louis agrees. "This bit of the film's got to be boring, the two of us cuddling like soppy lovebirds."

"We'll have to cut it out," Niall nods.

"Maybe we'll have to do another one," Louis suggests, but he's fading, slurring with exhaustion. "Make another film. Make sure we've got it right."

Niall tucks his chin in to look at Louis where his head's resting on Niall's shoulder, lips kissing his collarbone. "Yeah?" he asks.

Louis shrugs. "Beats the shit out of waiting tables," he mumbles, and is asleep so quickly that Niall's laughter doesn't stir him.

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by these Tumblr tags, and originally posted there: _#au where louis and niall are broke bfs who decide letting strangers on the internet watch them screw around is a good way to make money_
> 
> [Tumblr](http://randominitea.tumblr.com) | [LJ](http://randominity.livejournal.com)


End file.
